


Road Trip

by Soul4Sale



Series: I Never Felt So At Home [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU - Modern AU, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders never could beat Ethan when it came to showtunes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, all! My first story of the New Year. I’m pretty happy to say that I’m still writing, even if I don’t have a goal, as of yet. I’m hoping to get some writing done this morning, because I’m in a weird place emotionally and writing has always made everything feel better, even just a little bit. I’m hoping desperately that I can get some things done, and if not… Then maybe I just need to try harder. They always say the true test of a writer’s mettle is if they can write under pressure, and I feel the pressure hard this year. 
> 
> I imagine the song list goes like this:
> 
> Trust Me - Devil’s Carnival  
> You’ve Gotta Have Heart - Damn Yankees  
> Colors of the Wind - Pocahontas  
> The Naming Of Cats - Cats

“Ethan, honestly, is there a musical you _haven’t_ seen?” Anders chuckled a little, watching his lover dance in the seat beside him from the corner of his eye. The blond let his head bob from side to side to the music, singing all the while, a bright smile on his handsome face. If nothing else, he looked like he belonged there, like there was nowhere else for him to be showing so much joy in the world. It filled his lover with such ecstasy that he couldn’t be bothered wondering why Ethan had seen just about every musical he’d ever heard of.

“I’ve seen my fair share.” The younger replied with a grin as he looked for another song on his iPod, “My sister’s into theater, so I’ve spent a lot of time doing that with her.” Pressing on the next song, he began to speak before the singing worked up again. 

_You've gotta have heart_  
All you really need is heart  
When the odds are sayin' you'll never win  
That's when the grin should start 

This time around, the muscular man’s arms moved how the music directed them, and he swayed a little as he seemed to give the pep talk to his lover, throwing him glances and grins and even patting his arm or thigh every so often. When the song changed, he melted into it like he had all the time in the world, singing his heart out as Pocahontas’ voice rose to the climax of the song easily. All the while, Anders wore a happy smile, singing when he felt he knew the words well enough to compete with his lover. He perked a little at the next song, this one being one he knew well, and the two spent their time letting the other have their moments.

“The naming of cats is a difficult matter, it isn’t just one of your holiday games,” Anders began, chuckling when Ethan picked it up.

“You may think, at first, I’m mad as a hatter, when I tell you a cat must have three different names.”

If the music kept playing like this, the two would reach Kirkwall easily in the next hour, or so. Though they both knew the journey was not near finished, it seemed like it was in their grasp, so long as they could spend time together and geek out over musicals.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I won’t say it’s the best ever, but I’m still rather happy with this. Just trying to get my writing back to satisfactory. ^^


End file.
